teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Incredible Shrinking Serling
"Incredible Shrinking Serling" is the 149th episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), and the sixth episode of TMNT: Back to the Sewer, which originally aired on October 25, 2008. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Serling (Marc Thompson) Secondary Characters *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Wendell (Sean Schemmel) **Toy Bots ***Ultrabot *Dinosaurs Main Locations *Turtle Lair Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Plot Synopsis ---- Serling acts so generous to the Turtles, providing them with: Mikey, tickets to a horror movie, Raph, a ticket to wrestling match, Leo an ad for a Feudal Japanese weapons exhibit at the National History Museum and Don, coordinates to a cluster of Splinter's data bits. When they leave, he unveils his makeshift time portal made out of archaic technology, intending to return to 2105. But it backfires, altering space instead of time, shrinking him down to a few inches tall. Furious, he kicks it, sending him to the dinosaur ages, where he is picked up by a pterodactyl. He shocks it before being followed by another dinosaur when a time portal takes him to an undisclosed time. He blasts a kid's toy soldier before another portal takes him to what seems like the present. But much to his horror, he arrived to when the Turtles were toddlers. He activates his inner monologue so he could only think instead of externally talking. Believing him to be a toy, the Turtles treat him like one, and they each wants him for a different purpose. They start fighting over it, until Splinter confiscates Serling, telling his sons to share. Later that night, Mikey tries to sneak at Serling but his brothers catch him, and, fight over Serling, they accidentally toss him to the surface. He attempts to make his getaway only to be hit by a car. Its driver calls Serling his "cherished" while being dazzled by something about Serling and drives away. The Turtles spot him and hitch a ride. The car arrives at Wendell's World, owned by the man himself, and he is reveals that he's Wendell, the boy whose toy got destroyed by Serling. Since he saw him eighty years ago, Wendell thinks Serling is at least that old. He becomes obsessed with Serling, believing that he has discovered the rarest finding on Earth. He is determined to find out how he works, and then reproduce him. As his dissection tools are about to cut Serling open, the Turtles manage to find the secret lab beneath and save Serling. Angry that they would take his "cherished", Wendell activates a number of toy robots, with faces based on Serling. As the Turtles retreat, Serling recovers from being run over by the car. He attempts to make his run for freedom but noticing the Turtles' situation, he thought to help but needed to be conspicuous; he used toys to smash his look alikes. Just as the Turtles are about to leave, Wendell unleashes a more life-sized robot on them. Splinter then arrives, having followed them, but even he is no match for the robot. Serling manages to covertly take out its batteries, deactivating the robot. Splinter chastises his sons for revealing themselves to the surface and notes that Wendell's obsession has become his undoing. Don spots an inert Serling and decide to give him to Wendell, but, just as he lets Serling go, Wendell decides to let go of his obsession. Mike notes, "It is kinda ugly looking" and Serling returns with an insult to him, convincing them to throw him in the trash. He then time-travels back to the present, returned to normal size by Don. He tells them about the day he had, then the Turtles remember their encounter with him and they think he looked different in the past. Seeing his homesickness, they take Serling out on their usual roof jumping excursions. When asked how he's feeling now, Serling explains several of his parts are functioning on max, and "in English", he's having a great time. Quotes Mikey: '''It is kinda' ugly lookin'. '''Serling: '''And you smell! '''Mikey: Whaddya know? It CAN talk! '''Leo: '''Yeah! And it's mean! '''Raph: '''Let's chuck it! Trivia *It is revealed that Wendell was one of the first humans to encountered the turtles and Splinter when they were young. Gallery * Incredible Shrinking Serling/Gallery External Links * "Incredible Shrinking Serling" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Back to the Sewer episodes